The present invention relates to a turning drum for self-propelling harvester thresher.
More particularly, it relates to a turning drum which is located after a threshing mechanism operating in accordance with the principle of a tangential flow and before a separating and cleaning device.
Turning drums of the above mentioned general type are composed in practice of steel or steel plates and have a closed casing with a substantially star-like profile in a cross-section. As a rule, a shaft of the turning drum forms a main shaft for the drive of all threshing elements, so that they must run with constant higher rotary speed. As a result, in the event of sensitive harvesting product, when grains heat the transferring drum for the deviation purposes, the grains can be partially crushed.
In order to avoid this disadvantage, it was proposed to make at least the casing of the turning drum of a material which is substantially softer than steel for example of rubber or foamed plastic. Therefore, the corn breakage can be avoided. However, it has been shown that after long time of application, the wear is so high that in unfavorable situations more than one turning drum exchange is needed per season.